Over & Over
by Robot Heart
Summary: A songfic with the song Over & over by Sweetbox and It's a SASUKE AND SAKURA one-shot there's also a smidgen of Gaara & Sakura but I guess it's more then a smidgen because in the end it isn't Sasuke & Sakura WARNING: sakura's pretty stupid in this fiction


_**Disclaimer: **_Of course I don't own anything...maybe the plot but that all I ever come close to owning.

_**A/N:**_ Okay so... I was listening to "1000 Words" by Koda Kumi and I said to myself "I should find the English version..." So I go and find the song by Jade from Sweetbox and I listen to it I get the song on my iTunes, but I also search what other songs she had wrote. I'm searching and I find two of the songs "Don't Push me" and "Over and Over" First of all I got addicted to the song "Don't Push me" and kept listening to it and then I remembered I got another song with it and I listen to "Over and Over" and get inspired... to write fan fiction...! My first Sasuke X Sakura I had a nice time writing this.

_**Inner self**_

Normal

_Song lyrics._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe it at first, it all started out as a normal day and Naruto was out on a mission and I felt content enough because it wasn't an Akatsuki mission or a mission revolving around Sasuke, because he seemed to get everything revolved around him...even me. I even had the courage to re-enter a flower shop I barely was supposed to visit and talk to a friend that was supposed to be a rival, but Sasuke was also supposed to be Konoha. I guess all things didn't seem like they were especially this conversation between Ino and I where I never referred to her as pig and her referring me as forehead.

"Hey Ino" I greet "Sakura...what are you doing here?" she asks "I wanted to talk to you", "Well I can see as much as that but what's it about?", "How stupid we are", "Who are you calling stupid?", "Us, for liking Sasuke", "then you shouldn't be calling me stupid". At this I look questioningly at her "Haven't you noticed all the dates I've been on?" she questions and I nod "I haven't liked Sasuke ever since he betrayed us...I just feared me and you couldn't return to being what we used to" I smile in understanding. "You should let go of him like I did Sakura Haruno... there are other boys you can blossom in front of" I nod and turn but pause at the door with a reluctance and I can feel Ino staring.

"So...If Sasuke-kun came back today..." I stop myself why am I letting this get the better of me,_**It's not like Sasuke-kun's coming back anytime soon **_My inner self notes and I cringe at the familiar ness. "You could fall head over heels in love with him again, and this time I won't be able to stop you..." Ino cuts in and I find myself letting out a sigh of relief I didn't like him I told myself. "Sakura...make sure to not fall flat on you face though" Ino says at first I thought she was joking and turned around to retort back but she was staring me down seriously, I can only nod as I walk out of the store.

Then shock settled in as I took in the scene in front of me, It was that same mess of blonde hair that same orange and black outfit he always wore that cheeky smile on his face as he kept walking. Who leaned on him for support was more of a surprise though, that same onyx hair and those onyx eyes, he was wearing that same sound attire that I saw him in three years ago. There I stood, in front of the flower shop the two other members in my team not noticing me as they walked towards the hokage tower I couldn't even speak because my mouth had gone dry. Once they had passed I mentally cursed myself for being so much...so much of a...so much of a..._**Fan girl**_ my inner self seethed and I grinded my teeth for good measure.

_Damn I thought you wouldn't get to me this time  
I thought that I could finally love and lie  
but here I am wrong again over and over  
_

I followed them of course, because any business with my team mates involved me, and I wanted to see what happened to the boy I adored through childhood and I knew Naruto would finally rub it in that he managed to bring Sasuke back. I finally started questioning myself, I thought the mission wasn't Sasuke or akatsuki related how did he manage to bring him home. Not that I wasn't ecstatic that I saw him again I was just...shocked _**So shocked you're loving them all over again**_ even though I didn't pay attention to my inner self I could hear my heart. 

Unfortunately, I was too late and had to stand outside Tsunade's office although she yelled as loud as she did I ignore the conversation just looking at the clock...a while later they both exited from the room. Naruto first who saw me and I had to get up and hug him I was crying by now why did I have to be such an idiot and cry like that and I said "Thank you" over a million times to the boy I didn't even notice over these years. Naruto could only smile as he pushed me an arms length away, and point behind him to a smirking Sasuke who didn't look so cool beat up and battered and I hugged both him and Naruto it was good to have my team back I just never wanted them to go again that's when they passed out from the exhaustion and Sasuke fell right onto my chest.

_Damn you're like a rush of blood straight to the head  
you're a thousand dreams and a thousand words unsaid  
but here I go wrong again over and over  
_

I healed them as much as I could and sent them to the hospital and I told everyone of Naruto and what he did and I was proud of my team mates but I still had no idea what Sasuke's punishment was. So when he was awake I visited him and asked "What's going to happen to you", "I have to start from scratch again in a month or so" "Is that what your going to do?" "Yes". Then there was silence for a moment "I'm not going to leave you again...neither you or Naruto or this village" he states "You don't have to promise me that" is all I say.

Sasuke looked at me and smiled, _**Now your going To fawn all over him again**_but surprisingly I didn't I just smirked "I think I'm in love.." he starts but I cut him off "That was bound to happen sometime, Sasuke" I comment. I noticed I cut the honorific and so did he "Well, I hope you get better" I say quickly trying to hold back the tears, _**Ino was right I fell again and no one saved me from it this time.**_ He nodded "Got any messages for Naruto-kun I'm seeing him too today" Might as well stab your heart too...because I always do this! After he shook his head I kissed his cheek and walked out a lone tear streaking its way down my cheek.

_  
Just a little kiss and then goodbye  
Just a little tear but I won't cry  
You're a mistake that I make over and over  
Just a little kiss and then goodbye  
Just a little tear but I won't cry  
You're a mistake that I make over and over_

When he was let out I didn't fawn over him actually, barely anyone did even though he wore the normal ninja outfit everyday and looked hot doing so nobody even acted as if they could see him. I always wave down the streets but that was about it and it seemed that the news about him being in love has flown around the village twice...no one has any idea who it is though. I went to talk to Naruto-kun since he knew he guy best and asked "Who does Sasuke like?" "Sakura-Chan not this again" "No I'm serious no one knows and it's getting really annoying" "I'm sure it isn't" "Come on, if I liked someone you would want to know who wouldn't you?" "Only because it might be me" he teases.

I froze and it was silent "...I have no idea Sakura" he tells me and I leave him to do whatever again I made sure to drown myself in healing again because once Sasuke came back I had no idea what was happening anymore. I soon realized time was passing before me because sasuke was back to his original status in no time then him and Naruto became chunins, and he asked me to meet him on the bridge I did. Maybe it was because of his secret love maybe it was the fan girl killing my persona again but for some reason I wanted to see him again even if he ended up breaking my heart.

I met him on the bridge where he was looking at the water underneath and I smiled and waved when he noticed me and I stood by him and looked at the water too "You've been working a lot lately" this wasn't a question so I did not answer. "Do you still feel the same?" I was speechless by that but answered after a while "I want to say no...But I HAVE fallen for you all over again so I've guess I've hated you at one time or another" I explain. He looks at me and narrows his eyes "You shouldn't work too much" he says and starts walking away "That's all?" I ask "goodbye" he says, and teleports away...the last time he said that he didn't come back.

_I always seem to be left wondering why  
There doesn't seem to be any good left in goodbye  
you say goodbye bittersweet over and over_

I had no idea what he was thinking, asking if I liked him when he had another girl he confused me as much as Naruto sometimes but Love always confused me then again. It seemed as if I paid attention though because for the next few weeks I didn't work as much and I started to notice things, how Naruto and Ino had started to walk together, Kiba and Hinata held hands, Tenten and Neji we're kissing in public and everyone seemed to be mating elsewhere. Now, usually this wouldn't bother me and I'd be happy but for some reason...**Sasuke**...as I was saying for some reason it did bother me. 

Suddenly I got a crazy idea, what if the girl Sasuke liked was...how should I put this is a way to not kill hopes, okay a scenario what if Sasuke happened to like this girl and this girl happened to...**dissappear.** To put it subtle more then my inner self did, that's exactly what I want to happen, the girl to go bye bye...the thing was, to make my plan work fully I had to know the girl. Judging by the fact I didn't know everyone that Sasuke did...I was screwed but then again I WAS pretty evil coming up with a plan to make an innocent girl "disappear" I am such a savage fan girl...but hey, aren't we all?

Then I noticed that everyone else knew who Sasuke liked! they we're all giving me these kind of weird looks Naruto's and Ino's were different though for Naruto it was like a Yearning look. Yearning, what is that supposed to be anyways and For Ino it was just a look of disappointment; **maybe because you never won the battle and you don't even know your competitors.** It's at points like these I really hate myself for creating such an alter ego...now while I was off steaming mad Sasuke comes back from his mission, oh in the midst of my ramblings...he went on one.

Now for usual Sasuke would just greet me and move on with his ever normal life but he leaned against a tree and motioned me to come towards him in which I did because after much more arguments...mostly with myself. I've decided to ask him directly, no more of me and acting like I'm five years old the only comfort in this was to know I didn't say these things out loud, "The girl I'm in love with has been avoiding me lately". Stupid Sasuke and his stupid coolness, "Who is she Sasuke", "Finally asks" at this I stare at him... of course he was suspecting me to ask I'm such a **FANGIRL** this is the only time I agree with my alter ego, except Sasuke does the unexpected and kisses MY cheek as he says goodbye.

_  
Just a little kiss and then goodbye  
Just a little tear but I won't cry  
you're a mistake that I make over and over  
_

Next thing I knew it was a ritual we would always meet up talk about the girl he loved and on weekends I would plot to kill her... It was a kind of peace I got use to but who knew anymore in Konoha. The thing that annoyed me the most was that I still hadn't known her name, all Sasuke revealed to me was her name starts with an "s" only Shizune's name starts with an "S"! I've asked her too believe me, she doesn't have a clue what 'm talking about the weird thing about our meetings is they all end in a kiss, sometimes not on the cheeks either and I always shed that single tear and no more he never deserved more.

_Just a little kiss and then goodbye  
Just a little tear but I won't cry  
you're a mistake that I make over and over_

Sasuke Uchiha, I found by...It's been a year and a half? **Ahem... **okay, so I found by a year and a half I already hated you again hated your guts with a passion but you weren;t the only one's who I hated with a passion. I hated myself, for ever falling for you and the first place a being so dumb not as to notice my name started with an "S" until now but I felt as if I needed to stay dense around you. I have no idea what I was thinking but I felt as if once I heard it was me, I wasn't mad anymore but I wasn't happy either I needed more time to think about it or something.

"Maybe it wasn't jealously" that's what my 'best friend' had told me when I finally spilled my guts for he to operate or this weird disease that got me thinking twice about my former crush/team mate. I wasn't sure what she was talking about, but maybe she did have a point about this weird jealousy thing and I needed to confront my problems head on but I really didn't understand what problems I had fro thinking about Sasuke. Then I found a safe basin called "Brotherly love" maybe that's what it was I would of felt it for Naruto but he was dating my best friend and I knew that if anyone would ruin that relationship it would be Ino but not without a good reason.

He just was something I couldn't deal with my feelings, or my conversations, or anything I just despised being around him because it made we feel...awkward maybe this was how he felt when I had liked him. I cursed myself for being such a fan girl in my young age and I understood the problems of my life up to the very point of now I thought too much of how to get Sasuke and not of other things. I know everyone wished that they could change their lives but, how I EVER want to change this life of mine because I've figured the reason I was useless for the first 14 years of my life.

_You're the bright light in my eyes  
you're the mountain I can't climb  
you're the glass that shatters my pride  
and you, you're the song stuck in my head  
you're the face I can't forget (forget)  
Over and over and over and over  
Over and over  
_

Okay, I've finally decided something maybe I should look away from Sasuke and start to be the best I can be who cares if everyone's going out except for me I could last in this lonely world. So I've pulled the ignore card on Sasuke I've been the cool one to blow off our meetings and I'm the one too busy to deal with him, but in my "business" I've gotten a crush for s certain Kazekage. Like I told anyone except for my certain best friend who was already married to my other best friend, they were happy for me and said I should go for it but something in my mind reminded me about Sasuke and what had happened.

_  
Just a little kiss and then goodbye  
Just a little tear but I won't cry  
You're a mistake that I make over and over  
Just a little kiss and then goodbye  
Just a little tear but I won't cry  
You're a mistake that I make over and over  
_

I talked to him later that day I had no idea why I did but I wanted to make sure to get across the message just as he did "I have a crush on a guy" I had said and he only smirked and said "Oh" he probably thought it was him...arrogant basterd. "His name starts with a "G" Sasuke..." I comment and he looks at me frowning "I'm sorry" I apologize looking around and start walking away but Sasuke grabs my arm. "Sakura... It's you", "I know Sasuke I know", "You don't understand though", "No You don't understand..", "Sakura", "Good bye Sasuke" I say tugging my arm away "I love you!" he yelled and I froze.

_  
Just a little kiss and then goodbye  
Just a little tear but I won't cry  
you're a mistake that I make over and over (again)  
Over and over now  
_

"I grew up, as a fan girl thinking that I could always win your heart it hasn't been until this year that I noticed this is why I was useless I was chasing you instead of actually completing the dream to become a great kunoichi. You know what, I've started to hate myself because I've never done anything...but now I'm trying to move on to acceptance because I have done enough to call myself strong. Sasuke...I've loved you before, I hated you in the years you left, but now I'm not really sure what this is...Ino suggested brotherly love and I've come to a minor acceptance of that but even if you love me...I don't love you"

The end. 


End file.
